Out Of Sync
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Jacks Back, But Torchwood Is A lot Different, Has Gwen Cooper Changed Torchwood For good? Will Ianto's Operation Be a Success? Jantoxx Gwhys xxx
1. Chapter 1

Out Of Sync

By Gwento – addict

**A/N : I really Hope you like this … Enjoy..**

Jack Sauntered into an unknown office building, tightly gripping his new boyfriend Alonso's Hand. "What are we doing here Jack?" Alonso Moaned as Jack Pulled him into the reception area. "I'm here to see an old friend" Jack answered as he went to the front desk. At the Desk there is a blonde woman with a very low cut Blouse.

"Hello How Can I help you sir?" the Woman asked. "Yes hello I would like to See Mrs Gwen Cooper Please" Jack said as his flirtatious side came out. Blushing the woman said "I'm sorry sir but Mrs Williams is very busy would you like me to take a message or will you wait?" Jack Thought as he saw Alonso looking aggravated "We will wait" Jack answered "Her Suite is Floor 6" The Woman said. "And what's you're name sweet cheeks?" Jack asked "Sir its, Bethany, Bethany Stuart" She said as she blushed. "Nice knowing you Bethany Stuart" Jack said while walking away from the desk.

Jack and Alonso walked up the stairs, looking in onto ongoing work that was going on. It was a lot different to the Torchwood he had created all those years peered into the Alien Technology Lab, Many Creatures reside in those walls, including Weevils and also Gradually walked up to the sixth floor where Gwen's office Walked down the corridor, Various Alien artefacts on the wall encased in glass, Very different from the hub, very different work environment.

They walked into the Foyer on Floor six where another assistant resided; this time it was a man, he had a pinstripe suit on and had Brown hair with blonde highlights."Mr Harkness, if you would like to go through now" The Man said. "How do you know my name?" Jack asked. "Well Sir, I'm Kind of Psychic! Oh and before you ask my name is Julian Jones" Julian Astounded Jack, it was like he knew of Jack in some way or had Gwen been telling secrets? "Nice to Meet You Julian Jones" Jack said as he shook his hand.

Gwen was on the phone as Jack entered the room, she was a lot thinner than last time she met him and her dress sense had changed to, she wore trousers and a blouse with a waistcoat which made her look sophisticated. Gwen started to shout on the phone "I can't come out of work to pick him up, I don't care if it's snowing Rhys I'm snowed under here! Fine Love You Bye" she put down the phone. "Hello Jack, long time no see, by the way that was Rhys, Ianto's school has shut because of the bloody snow and he wants me to pick him up, bit busy up here!" Gwen said getting gradually louder. "How are you?" Jack asked trying to look sympathetic. "Well after you left it was a hard life. Nightmares, depression then finding the strength to start this place up again which took bloody 4 years to create!" Gwen said as she put her head in her hands. "I hardly have a life, I never see my son much" Gwen wept. "I'm sorry, but you're the boss, cant you just leave?" Jack asked. "You think! This place has changed Jack things that reside between these walls a strictly need to know, they are unknown by the government even unit!" Gwen said.

"Can I take a look?" Jack said "Sure, follow me Jack".

Jack and Alonso followed Gwen down to Floor 5, Hazard Operations "Right this is hazard operations we have 6 teams Alpha Team, Beta Team and Delta team, there the humans. Team Skaro, Team Zero One and Team Sulphur are the Aliens" Gwen showed Jack and Alonso the Team Room and The Workout room where all the teams were training. "Wow, this is out of this world Gwen how- ?" Jack was gobsmacked he couldn't finish his sentence. "Quickly Moving on to floor four Jack, is the Alien Technology Lab, where everything is tested and tried, we recovered a spacecraft and inside was a new form of life called the Pyllycygons but we know them as Prawns.

Jack sniggered.

"Floor two and three are offices and floor one well" Gwen said as she stopped outside the door "Jack I'm going to Warn you know some things in here you may find disturbing" Gwen opened the door with a special Key as she opened the door there were creatures in Chromatose "These Creatures are our Spare Stock, four thousand weevils, with human brains transplanted into each" Gwen looked round Jacks Face looked disgusted. "Gwen! This is inhuman and insane!" He grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and shook her. "Let go of me" Gwen said as she ripped herself out of Jacks grip. Gwen now opened another door to a room which was dark "Jack Please Hold me" Alonso said, looking scared. Jack held him tightly as Gwen walked out of the room. "Jack??" a voice said from the darkness. "I- I -Ianto!?" Jack said as Half of Ianto's face peered out into the light.

**Ooh Dun Dun Dunn!! lol Cliffhanger!!! Want More Review People!!! Review and Remember to Tweet #ianto **


	2. What Happened Ianto Jones?

Out Of Sync Part 2

**Dedicated to Janto-addict and Janto-rulz for Reviewing!!! **

**Note: Hopefully you can understand Toshiko as she is a baby so she doesn't talk properly yet! But it's kinda cute . oh and there's a bit of swearing **

"Don't Come Any Closer Jack!" Ianto demanded. "Ianto please come out of the dark!" Jack insisted, "I've Changed Jack, I look horrible" Ianto said, weeping.

"You can never look horrible to me; you are my soul mate Ianto I wouldn't care if you had no head, I would still love you now please come into the light" Jack said.

Ianto Peered into the light, the left side of his body burnt and his arm was unlike anything Jack had ever seen and he had seen a lot, it had mutated into an alien hand, the hand looked like one of the Prawns hands, it was large with a big Pincer, like a crab. "God Ianto what have they done to you" Gwen came back into the room her eyes glued on Ianto as Jack turned round and pushed her against the wall "What have you done to him you Inhumane Bitch!" Jack screamed as tear rolled down Gwen's face. "You think I did this who do you think I am, you really think that this is Inhumane Jack! This is all based on your torchwood, so don't call me inhumane you made me this way!" Gwen screamed as she walked off. Alonso ran with Gwen, he was scared of what Jack was; he was also scared that now Ianto was back Jack would leave him.

Rhys Came In the front entrance with Ianto holding his hand and Toshiko in her pram. "Hello Mr Williams" Bethany said as he walked in "Hya Bethany have you seen Gwen?" Rhys asked "Yes Here she is" Bethany said. Gwen walked into the foyer in tears. "Mummy Why are you upset?" Ianto asked. "Yeah Gwen, why are you so upset?" Rhys asked. "Nothing, Just Jack being a dick" Gwen said "Hunni the kids!" Rhys cursed "Haha Mummy said a bad word" Ianto said. "So he's back then" Rhys asked "Yes!" Gwen answered. Gwen grabbed the pram off Rhys and crouched down, "How's my little girl" Gwen cooed as Toshiko giggled. "Let's go up to my office I'm sure Jack, Alonso and Ianto will be waiting.

Jack was waiting in the office, stroking Ianto's face, Alonso was nowhere to be seen he was probably confused and scared. "Hello Jack, Ianto" Gwen said as she sat down at the desk, Toshiko came in trying to run over to Jack but fell over as her dummy fell out she started to cry. "Hay, precious" Jack said as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. She stared at him with her puppy dog eyes and said "Gack!" Toshiko giggled. "Wow, she's smart" Jack said. Toshiko cuddled up to Jack. "My unkie Gack" Toshiko said as she cuddled up to her Uncle. Then Jack noticed another child in the room, "Hya Soldier how ya doing" Jack said, "I'm ok a bit cold though, I like your coat" Ianto Said. "Ianto Go and say hello to Uncle Ianto" Gwen said, Ianto went over to his uncle, looked at him "Hello Uncle Ianto, May I as what happened to you" Ianto Said "Urm well, I don't really know myself, we're trying to find out what happened" Ianto Explained. "Wanto stop mwaking funn of unkie wanto" Toshiko cursed as she cuddled her uncle. "Unkie Gack can cuddle bwetter whan Mummy" Toshiko said as she played with Jack's buttons on his greatcoat, Moments later she was fast asleep, her head leaning on Jack's chest. "God Gwen she's adorable, she looks just like you" Jack complimented "Yeah, she is cute, I was a bit scared that I would do the same to her, what I did to Ianto" Gwen's eyes welled up as Jack asked her "What Happened?"

"I didn't connect with him, with the depression and everything, I thought that having him would make it better, but no, it got worse, I got even more depressed, Rhys had to look after Ianto because I couldn't go near him and on top of that he had to look after me, all because of you Jack, I rejected my own son because of you" Gwen said as tears started to flow. "I'm sorry Gwen I just, I couldn't stay" Jack explained. Luckily Rhys and Ianto had left to room before Gwen burst into tears but as they entered again Ianto Jones stood up "So Anybody Going to tell me what's wrong with me?"

**Ooh Getting Interesting EH!! **

**REVIEW??**


	3. FlashBacks!

Out Of Sync Part 3

By Gwento-addict

A/N: Sorry this is Late… I've had to revise for a Science Gcse Exam... that was annoying... Dedicated To these Wonderful People… Janto-rulz, Janto-Addict and everyone-says-hello. Thanks Guys!!

Anyways Lets Start …. Enjoy … Oh And Also The _Italics_ are flashbacks!!

Ianto Sat One of The Beds in the Med Bay as a Doctor looked at his Alien arm. "I think the obvious way is to take a tissue sample from the other arm and grow another arm using the new technology Jessica Bought in. "Who's Jessica?" Jack questioned. "She's one of the nurses here at torchwood, but she has a hobby of cyber construction but she will tell you the rest" Gwen said. "Well this new technology I scavenged from a ship that crash landed a few months ago, Team Delta Were Doing the Clean up and I came along" Jessica said. "Your Brilliant Jessica, My Name is Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said. "Ianto this might hurt as I'm extracting tissue from your Skin" The Doctor Said.

"So What Are You Called Doctor?" Jack Asked. "Scott, but you really don't need to know" Scott said determined not to get pulled in by the Harkness Charm. "Owch! That hurt" Ianto said. Gwen Slowly Backed out of the room and back to her office, where Rhys and the kids where, she leaned on the door Frame and watched her kids playing.

"That's Mine Toshiko, Let go!" Ianto said trying to pull his school Bag off Toshiko. Her puppy dog eyes looked at her brother sadly as tears rolled down her face. Toshiko Started Crying as her dummy nearly came out of her mouth. Rhys picked up his daughter. "Darling you will get one of those when you go to school" Rhys tried to calm his daughter, without Success. "Need Help?" Gwen Asked as she placed her daughter on her hip. "Hello darling" Gwen said "Mummy" Toshiko said hiccupping. "Shall we go and see Uncle Jack" Gwen said to her daughter. Toshiko nodded as she cuddled her mother as she went out the room. While walking to the Med bay Gwen had a Flashback.

_Looking at that white stick telling her she was pregnant again was overwhelming._

"_Rhys!" she shouted as he ran into the bathroom. "What?!" he shouted "Its Positive!" Gwen said. "That's good isn't it" Rhys asked. "I don't know, I can't have another baby, I've just got torchwood up and running again, 10,000 staff, I can't leave them" Gwen said nervously. "Hay if you're the boss, you can do whatever you want, what do you do Gwen now, sit in an office, an occasional mission, you're not going to leave them!" Rhys explained. "Ok, maybe your right. Oh my god we're having a baby!" Gwen said as Rhys hugged her passionately. _

Gwen Walked into the Med Bay Where Ianto was sleeping and Jack was stat next to him stroking his hair. This reminded Gwen of that day when they told Ianto that he was going to be a brother…

_Gwen and Rhys were waiting for Ianto outside the school as normal, when he came out with his teacher. "Mr and Mrs Williams Please may we have a chat inside please" Teacher Said. "I'm Mrs Jones, your son's teacher, and I just wanted to inform you of a problem he's been having with another boy in our class, I would class it as bullying as Ianto is now scared to go out at break and lunchtime, I think it would be best if we arranged a meeting with both parents and try to tackle the problem" Mrs Jones said. "Ok, thank you" Gwen said as she took hold of Ianto's hand as they walked out. "Ianto you have to tell us if somebody is bullying you sweetheart" Gwen said, but Ianto stayed silent. Rhys took hold of Ianto's other hand as they walked back home._

_After Tea Gwen Shouted "Ianto come here for a minute, me and your dad want to talk to you about something" Gwen said as they sat down on the sofa. "You Know how when to people love each other very much and they have a baby?" Gwen said. _

"_Yes Mum" Ianto said. "And sometimes they want more than one baby so what I'm trying to tell you is that, you're going to be a big brother!" Gwen said. "Oh, I hope it's not a girl, my friend Jack says that girl have germs and we should stay away from them, I like Jack a Lot mum, can he come round for tea next week?" Ianto asked "Sure Honey, c'mon lets get you dressed for bed" Gwen said as she followed Ianto to his bedroom, Gwen sat down on the big wicker chair that still sat in Ianto's room. Ianto Climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, Gwen stroked Ianto's brown locks "You will always be my number one boy you know, having another baby won't change that." Gwen told Ianto "I know mum" Ianto Said "Goodnight Darling, Do you want the hall light on?" Gwen asked as she kissed him on the head "Yes Please Mummy" Ianto said._

Gwen went over to the tank where Ianto's Hand Was Growing "Its Nearly Complete" Gwen said as she noticed that Toshiko had fallen asleep on her. "Jack, We Will Need to Clear the Room now the Procedure is about to begin" Gwen said. "Ok, Just One More Minute" Jack Asked. "I love you so much, don't let go now, for me… Please" Jack said to a sleeping Ianto" Jack Kissed Ianto's soft lips as he left the room.

"He Will Make It Jack I know it, He cheated death didn't he?" Gwen said trying to reassure Jack. "Yeah he cheated death but with a price!" Jack said. "I know he will be fine Jack, I promise you!" Gwen said. "She's so Cute When She's asleep" Jack said, trying to take his mind of Ianto. "Here take her" Gwen said as she passed Toshiko to Jack. Toshiko Woke up and wasn't happy. Her eyes were red and were full of tears.

"Unkie Gack!" Toshiko cried, you could see she was unhappy that she had been woken. "Dwink!" Toshiko Demanded. "Ok Darling I think we have some orange juice in the mess hall".

**Wow that was off the top of My Head.. I always cringe when I write Toshiko cos she's so adorable… Hope you guys like and Ianto's Operation Better Go Right!!**

** ~~~~~~ Review Below ~~~~~**


End file.
